Choc mal 'oi
by Yakuzo
Summary: Recuperado del baúl de la nostalgia vuelvo a publicar este one-shot. Mi favorito. Mi intento por demostrar el momento más íntimo Bulma-Vegeta y de cómo la científica se hizo fumadora. Y salió esto...


**Choc mal 'oi**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hoy al despertarme encontré la nota junto a mi cama. Ahí estaba el inocente papel de block colocado cuidadosamente entre el despertador y el vaso de agua. Especialmente arreglado para que lo viera. Bueno, la verdad al principio no lo noté. ¡Cómo podría! Después de la accidentada tarde de ayer, la noche la pasé agitada sin poder descansar realmente. Así que amanecí aún con el cuerpo cansado, la cara hinchada y con ligeros surcos de sal debido a las lágrimas nocturnas. Me sentía en ningún lugar, no reconocí mi cama acolchonada, las almohadas mullidas, sólo un vago sabor ácido en el paladar, tenía la garganta seca. Quise tomar agua, entonces encontré la nota.

La delicada e intricada caligrafía leía en símbolos locales tres palabras ignoradas en mi vocabulario:_Choc mal 'oi._ Era lo único que aparecía escrito bien centrado en el papel. La letra era suya. De quién si no. Pero iba tan en contra de su costumbre, de su forma de actuar que me costó adivinar el propósito.

Él no había dormido en el cuarto. Las sábanas de su lado estaban intactas, lisas y bien tendidas. Probablemente se marchó lejos de la ciudad. Cuando algo le turbaba tomaba sus paseos reflexivos y meditabundos o demolía montañas enteras bajo el coraje, luego de una banal discusión. Eso sí era característico de él. Jamás me lo decía, pero podía intuirlo por su ropa manchada y hecha jirones, despachada en algún bote de basura de la residencia.

Me dirigí a su ropero. Al parecer todas las prendas seguían en su sitio. Ahora al menos sabía que no tenía pensado ausentarse mucho tiempo de casa. Caminé a la cocina en la planta baja y no había rastros de desayuno. Su partida se había realizado en la noche. Una ojeada al jardín y pude ver que la cámara de gravedad no estaba encendida. Él estaba definitivamente fuera.

Mientras olfateaba el sabroso y humeante café, sentada solitaria en el antecomedor, repetía esa frase en mi cabeza. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Había quedado algo sin expresarse la noche anterior? Para mí todo estaba perfectamente claro. Aún recordaba las toscas palabras con que había zanjado la discusión.

—Mujer necia. Yo no voy a cambiar tan fácilmente. ¿No te ha quedado claro?— Sus ojos amenazadores centelleaban como respuesta a mi anterior petición: ¿disgusto, vergüenza, temor, ira? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía este hombre inescrutable? Podía jactarme de ser quien mejor le comprendía, pero había veces en las que era un completo pantomimo en cuanto a sus emociones. Si no lo conociera sostendría que era insensible, pero hacía ya tiempo había descubierto que cuando más luchaba él por conservar su máscara impávida, en el fondo, un torbellino de sentimientos lo revolvía.

—A quién tratas de convencer, Vegeta, a mí o a ti— él simplemente se me quedó mirando casi sin pestañear y dijo pausadamente.  
—¡No tengo por qué convencer a nadie! Hay un límite para lo que puede cambiar una persona, y yo ya lo topé —con esto creía dar por satisfecho mi reclamo, por lo que decidí poner mi última carta sobre la mesa.

—Eso me suena a excusa, Vegeta, no será que-

—Pues te convendría aceptarlo, mujer —algo en su tono de voz pudo más que cualquier intimidación o insulto— …porque sigo siendo el mismo orgulloso y solitario que siempre fui.

No supe nada más de él el resto del día ni de la noche. No me preocupé por eso, era el típico comportamiento estilo Vegeta. Pero que estuviera acostumbrada a ello no anulaba mi propia forma de ser. Me entristecí, incluso lloré. ¡Rayos! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que el maldito egoísta no me hacía llorar!

Ni siquiera el día en que, después de haber sido derrotado Cell, tomó la maldita nave espacial y, una vez más, se perdió por el cosmos. ¿Que si estaba deprimido porque un chiquillo de doce años le había sobrepasado? Pongo las manos al fuego por que sí. ¡Más de medio año de abandono nos costó a mi hijo y a mí! Pero ni siquiera entonces había yo llorado. La verdad no podía reclamárselo, él jamás me había hecho una promesa o dado seguridades, ni tampoco estábamos tan unidos. Sólo daba la casualidad de que era el padre de mi hijo.

Si el mono extraterrestre decidía regresar a su galaxia y causar caos él solo por el universo, que así fuera. Yo era bastante capaz de criar a un hijo por mí misma. No sería la primer madre soltera de la historia. Tener a ese hijo desde el inicio había sido decisión mía y sólo gracias a mis cuidados, dedicación y cariño ahora era un sano e inteligente niño de cinco años.  
No obstante, después de un tiempo de que regresara de su terapéutica excursión me di cuenta de que el saiyajin sediento de combates y obsesionado al borde de la manía con derrotar a _Kakarotto_había desaparecido. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que esos instintos seguían ahí latentes, pero por el momento habían pasado a segundo, tercer o cuarto plano. El hombre volvió sin dar explicaciones y sin pedir disculpas. Yo era una ilusa si así lo esperaba. Así que meramente lo recibí de vuelta con una condición, porque tal vez este adicto al entrenamiento venía sólo por su amada cámara de gravedad y yo no iba a dejar que me utilizara a mí y a mi padre otra vez.

—Decide por qué regresaste, Vegeta. No supongo que lo hayas hecho románticamente por mí o por nuestro hijo. Pero este bebé que ves aquí merece saber quién es su padre. Si te quedas, obviamente obtendrás ese papel. Pero si únicamente has venido para incrementar tu poder para perseguir a tu adorado _Kakarotto_ al otro mundo, y mientras lo logras piensas usar todos los beneficios que la Capsule Corp. te ofrece, piénsatelo dos veces. Él fue amigo mío mucho antes de que tú te colaras en mi cama.  
Si te quedas, Vegeta, y decides volverte a ir de la nada, sin mayor excusa y sin avisar, olvídate de que alguna vez la Tierra fue hospitalaria contigo porque me encargaré de que no vuelvas a encontrar las coordenadas de este planeta en tu radar.

En lo que duró el discurso él, sorpresivamente, permaneció sereno. Ni la mención a su acérrimo rival ni la pedrada a nuestra informal relación causaron mayor efecto que un fruncido de cejas. Esperó pacientemente a que yo terminara.

—Aquí estoy mujer y me quedo, te guste o no— y sin más entró a la casa que hasta la fecha considera su domicilio, si no es que su hogar.  
Mucho más adelante me confesó por qué había regresado; en esos momentos cuando uno se sincera con alguien ya sea por la embriaguez de una noche cálida bajo las sábanas, después de una buena cena, de una grata compañía y un sexo apasionado o porque el humor despunta familiaridad y hay necesidad de sacar lo que uno guarda en el pecho.  
Luego de la supuesta muerte de Freezer, su mortal enemigo, y luego de perder la oportunidad de humillarlo y asesinarlo bajo sus propias manos —un anhelo que corría como veneno en sus venas desde los seis años— su vida dio un vuelco. No había ya ningún tirano-amo que acabar, ni inmortalidad por obtener.

Yo sé que es un hombre apasionado y como tal necesita una brújula que guíe el derrotero de su vida; algo que lo impulse y motive a superarse a sí mismo, a rebasar sus propios límites. Ese ímpetu lo focalizó en _Kakarotto_. Todo su ser se volcó en derrotar a ese compatriota de clase baja. Cuatro años vivió con esa única meta, hasta que aparecieron los androides y al poco tiempo Cell. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse privado una vez más de ese anhelo. Él jamás pudo entender el sacrificio de Goku, sobre todo cuando esa decisión lo ponía fuera de su alcance. El objetivo por el cual entrenó y derramó sudor y sangre por tantos años estaba, una vez más, muerto.

Hasta este punto, lo compadezco. El hombre no ha sufrido más que pérdidas en su desdichada y sacudida vida. Empezando por su padre, su raza, su planeta y la posibilidad de gobernar sobre aquella herencia. Todo como que se le ha escapado de las manos, se le ha resbalado como agua entre los dedos, sin poder hacer nada.

Ese día me dijo en un susurro —las sombras del reciente pasado desfilando frente a sus ojos— cómo el día en que murió Goku y en el que Gohan se alzó implícitamente como el saiyajin más poderoso del universo (siendo híbrido y no de sangre pura, cabe aclarar), Vegeta prometió no pelear nunca más. Se olvidaría de lo que algún día fue y representó, pues le había fallado a su destino como legendario Súper Saiyajin, y negaría su sangre guerrera.

Dos meses de renuncia le bastaron para casi desquiciarse.  
Inconscientemente buscaba un nuevo sentido de vida, el cual no creyó encontrar o no _quiso_encontrar en una mujer y un crío. Así que se lanzó al espacio, vagando como un fantasma sin pasado y sin futuro, para a final de cuentas comprender que aquello que buscaba no lo hallaría en lo vasto del universo mejor que en Chikyuu, con aquellos terrícolas que a pesar de conocer su pasado le aceptaban como uno más. Ya no quedaba nadie de su raza a no ser por un idiota y dos híbridos, uno de los cuales era descendencia suya y prometía ser un guerrero fuerte y leal.  
Cuando me contó esto —en realidad la mitad de la historia, la otra mitad la deduje yo— aún seguía sin encontrar ningún propósito. ¡Tonto, soberana y estúpidamente tonto! ¿Qué podía hacer yo para que le entrara en esa cabezota suya que su vida podía tener un nuevo sentido si así lo quería, que ese móvil le comía las narices? Tenía una familia y una bastante buena, por cierto. Supuse entonces que si él no lo aceptaba, por más que yo le pasara los motivos bajo la nariz jamás los reconocería. Me armé de valor y paciencia e hice lo único que se podía hacer en ese caso: quererlo, sin esperar nada a cambio y aceptándolo tal cual. Si la razón no podía con él, el tiempo se encargaría.

Y el tiempo se portó generoso. Por una parte él tiene razón. Para un hombre de su carácter y temple es muy difícil cambiar, pero a pesar de que aún no era el señorito amabilidad y ternura tampoco era el insensible patán de antes. En el fondo sé que a su modo él nos quiere. No porque me lo haya dicho pero sus acciones lo demuestran, sus casi invisibles detalles me lo gritan. Si antes de nacer Trunks y durante sus primero meses de vida me engalanaba con indiferencia y desprecio, estos últimos años corrió ligeramente el velo de su alma y supe que me estimaba y tenía cierta admiración por mí. Esto toca un fibra muy sensible de mi ser, me hace vibrar. Siempre he resaltado por mi belleza, mi astucia e ingenio, mi voluntad aventurera. La gente me lo recuerda seguido, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar todo tipo de halagos. Sin embargo, ver en él ese brillo de satisfacción y… orgullo disimulado cuando me mira me hace sentir más dichosa que todas estas adulaciones y la fortuna de mi padre juntas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi esa expresión. Fue uno de esos días caóticos de intenso trabajo en que suelo perder la cabeza y en los que luego no sé dónde la he dejado. Los inversionistas de la compañía hostigaban con adelantar la fecha del lanzamiento de un nuevo prototipo de submarino supersónico. Mi padre y yo aún no conseguíamos adaptar el diseño hidrodinámico para que el barquito alcanzara esa velocidad sin problemas. Día y noche trabajamos en los bocetos, cambiando patrones, dibujando y volviendo a borrar. Para ese entonces estábamos extenuados e irritables.

Además Trunks mismo parecía un torpedo en movimiento a sus dos años y medio, no paraba de correr, saltar, jugar y demandar mi atención. Ya había estropeado dos nanny-bots en sus pataletas cuando no acudía yo a calmarlo y mamá tampoco podía hacer mucho en esos casos. ¡El pequeño demonio comenzaba a parecerse instintivamente a su padre, destrozando robots a diestra y siniestra!

Con este escenario y siendo las diez de la noche, si me quedaba un segundo más en casa, me volvería loca y habría riesgo de que el laboratorio y los dichosos bocetos sufrieran las consecuencias. Así que tomé un auto-nave y manejé sin rumbo fijo a todo lo que daba la máquina bajo mis pies. Las luces de la Capital quedaron atrás y yo seguí corriendo a través de la provincia, mi mente aún revoloteando con fórmulas y leyes de dinámica, gradualmente serenándome y poniendo atención al camino que había tomado. Me dirigía al noroeste, inconscientemente hacia el mar, y aún con la poca visibilidad pude distinguir en el horizonte los riscos elevados y escarpados que suplían la costa y delimitaban el mar. Recuerdo que mi padre me llevó una vez de pequeña a este lugar, pero yo prefería jugar en el mar con arena y playa que tanto me gustaba así que no regresamos más. Ahora veía a los acantilados imponerse frente a mí como gigantes protectores contra mi impetuosidad.

Aparqué la nave cerca del límite de una de esas torres peñascosas y lo encapsulé. No podía ver el mar, pero sí podía oírlo y sentir la leve brisa húmeda en mis brazos. Las olas tronaban contra la pared rocosa y regresaban a esa masa acuosa con un leve murmullo. Entonces lo sentí por la espalda. Me había seguido. ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo. Se aproximó justo a un paso detrás de mi hombro izquierdo y permaneció unos segundos callado, contemplando el lúgubre mar o viéndome a mí, no lo sé.

—¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?— su tono juguetón me previno. Cuando ese humor lo abordaba sólo había dos desenlaces: yo enojada gritándole mordazmente que se perdiera por el universo o… una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

—Vine aquí porque quiero estar sola— dije fastidiada.  
—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?— él permaneció callado pero casi podría adivinar la típica sonrisa de satisfacción cruzar su rostro.

—Vine a ver el mar—dijo escuetamente.

El grande azul yacía frente a nosotros, inquieto y voluble. La única luz que se derramaba sobre él era el resplandor de la multitud de estrellas estampadas en el cielo. No había rastro de la luna.

—Bueno, pues yo llegué aquí primero, puedes buscar tu propio mirador en otra parte— dije sacudiendo la cabeza con desdén, hoy no estaba dispuesta a soportar su humor ácido.

—Alguien está irritable. — Me evadió con una tosca risita pero ante mi indiferencia continuó — Seguirás contemplando el mar toda la noche y aún así regresarás enfadada como siempre. Tu mente está llena, tienes que descargarla. Yo conozco una manera más eficaz.

—¿Tú que sabes?— dije enfrentándolo, su cabeza ladeada hacia mí, viéndome de una forma extraña.

—Confía en mí, este método es infalible— su sonrisa se acentuó de forma macabra y entonces me entró la desconfianza.

—¿Qué intentas ha…?

No me dio tiempo de terminar la frase y con una rapidez inaudita me alzó al vuelo ciñendo con un brazo mi cadera y con el otro rompiendo el aire sobre nosotros. Fue peor que recorrer una montaña rusa de pie y con los brazos alzados. No podía ver nada y sólo sentía su agarre fuerte y su pecho contra mi espalda. Todo lo demás era vacío y vértigo. Él se movía a una velocidad terrorífica, mis oídos zumbaban.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Bájame ya!—alcancé a chillar a pesar de que el viento ahogaba mis gritos—¡En este instante!

Por respuesta él soltó una carcajada y me dijo al oído —Agárrate, mujer  
Entonces se lanzó en picada y mi estómago salió por mi boca y quedó suspendido en el aire junto con mis alaridos. No supe a qué altura estábamos pero yo sólo esperaba el golpe del agua al final de la caída. Cerré los ojos. Él en el último momento se enderezó y aún así me salpiqué. Ahora volaba en horizontal, mis manos podían tocar el agua bajo nosotros. En este punto el miedo se convirtió en entusiasmo, sabía que él no me soltaría y una vez superado el vértigo la sensación era maravillosa, las gotas mojaban mi rostro divertido.

No era la primera vez que volaba, lo había hecho ya con Yamcha, pero por prudencia, él nunca había acelerado al máximo de sus fuerzas. A la velocidad de un Súper Saiyajin podía imaginarme que era yo la que volaba, tan juntos estaban nuestros cuerpos que se fundían. Duró algunos minutos más. Vegeta hacía piruetas y cabriolas y de cuando en cuando simplemente volaba fijamente justo como un avión de caza. Lo que antes fueron gritos de temor ahora eran risas entusiastas y gritillos de adrenalina, a cada voltereta, a cada descenso, a cada elevación… conforme ascendíamos nos detuvimos poco a poco, la costa a kilómetros bajo nuestros pies.

Él me dio la vuelta y me sostuvo frente a él. Su rostro agitado pero campante. Su mano pasó por mi frente, cepillando el cabello revuelto. Yo no podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Si no ha funcionado, podemos intentar otra ronda— dijo malicioso.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Vegeta—le contesté casi sin aliento.  
Descendimos esta vez muy lentamente, su agarre afianzándose a mi cintura, su aroma penetrándome. Me depositó en tierra y alisé mis vestidos.

—Estoy toda empapada…—murmuré más para mí.

—Bueno, tienes suerte de estar con un saiyajin, mujer.  
Ante mi cara confusa me agarró entre sus brazos y cuidadosamente comenzó a elevar su Ki. Una sensación cálida me cubrió por completo y después de cinco minutos bajo mi sol personal, pude sentir la tela completamente seca. Buscó mis ojos como diciendo "¡Lo ves!", creído y burlón. Yo me resistí.

—Bueno, al menos veo que sí tienes otros usos.

Estrechó los ojos y bufó, y se alejó dándome la espalda, al parecer molesto por mi respuesta, pero a cierta distancia se detuvo. Cerca de él había un montículo de piedras y madera vieja, juntó esta última y con un disparo de energía le prendió fuego creando una pequeña fogata. Se sentó en el suelo y yo me acerqué hacia el calor, junto a él.

—No tendrás pensado regresar ahora, ya es tarde— dijo sin despegar los ojos de las crepitantes llamas.

—Bueno, ¿si no regreso ahora, sugieres que pase la noche aquí, durmiendo a la luz de las estrellas? ¡Me congelaré!

—Yo lo he hecho infinidad de veces, mujer, y en peores condiciones— y de forma tan natural añadió—Mientras permanezcas a mi lado no pasarás frío.

Yo sonreí— Es una opción tentadora.

La noche sería silenciosa de no ser por el rumor del agua. Nos quedamos un rato contemplando la danza de las flamas calientes, mi costado casi rozando su cuerpo. Era el momento más pacífico de los últimos días. Me sentía calmada y feliz, así que comencé a tararear una melodía suave mientras él miraba fijamente la fogata.

—Este podría considerarse un momento romántico, ¿sabes?—detuve mi cántico luego de un tiempo y lo enfoqué por el rabillo del ojo. Él permaneció estático.

—Hmmm— un leve gruñido indicó que me había escuchado.  
¿Conocía él realmente lo que significaba el adjetivo romántico o estaría yo hablando en terrícola, una palabra extraña a su vocabulario guerrero y frío? Con lo poco que conocía acerca de esta raza y lo estoico que era Vegeta con sus afectos me preguntaba si había una forma específica de demostrar cariño en su pueblo. ¿Habría en su tiempo saiyajines románticos? Cierto era que Vegeta tampoco podía considerarse un saiyajin típico. Había vivido escasos años en su planeta natal y una estadía que oscilaba de base espacial en base espacial no creo que pudiese desarrollar un sentido de pertenencia o nostalgia por lugares y personas. Súbitamente me encontré con demasiadas ansias de saber sobre él y sobre su raza.

—¿Conoces alguna historia o leyenda saiyajin?

Él me miró curioso pero al ver mi sonrisa sincera se volteó indiferente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuéntame alguna— dije yo de la manera más encantadora que conocía.

Él siguió callado unos segundos —Hay varias leyendas de mi gente. Algunas las leí en los anales galácticos de Ronshia, otras me las contó Nappa. Pero la más…—Me miró fugazmente— "romántica" la escuché cuando tendría unos cuatro o cinco años. Son los versos de cómo el primer Vegeta trató de conquistar a la luna, la hija del Rey Sol; y de cómo éste, celoso de que un simple mortal la codiciara, los maldijo, convirtiéndola a ella en un orbe luminoso y a él en _**Ōzaru**_ para que cada vez que la viera se transformara y no pudiera consumar su pasión. Pero más que versos de "amor" son versos de conquista. La luna recompensó al saiyajin Vegeta y le concedió poder en su forma _**Ōzaru**_, elevándolo por sobre cualquiera de su raza. Con el tiempo sus descendientes se multiplicaron y acabaron con los demás, de ahí que todos los saiyajines vivos se pudiesen transformar. Las siguientes estrofas hablan de la gloria saiyajin y de la pasión por el combate, por la fuerza y demás. Claro que éste es un mito introductorio del linaje saiyajin que se le contaba a los críos antes de dormir.

—Pues a mí me gusta. Especialmente por ella, suena audaz y fiel a lo que amaba ¿Tenía un nombre especial, cómo le llaman ustedes a la luna?

Él me miró de una forma extraña, casi receloso —Bulneris

—¡Ja! Suena casi como Bulma. Apuesto a que no ha de ser coincidencia—dije triunfante y dándome humos.

—En la leyenda ella era en realidad una hiena voluble, ladina y caprichosa. A pesar de su belleza sería una verdadera molestia. Supongo que tienes razón.

Sin más lo golpee en el hombro. —La mayoría de las veces eres un completo imbécil, ¿sabías Vegeta?— sus ojos centelleaban con una risa burlona. Yo voltee irritada y con los brazos en jarra, bastaba uno de sus comentarios para romper el ambiente tan acogedor que había surgido.

—Había también otras leyendas. En su mayoría de cómo llegamos al planeta Vegeta y convivimos con los tsufuru-jin, pero al tratar de esclavizarnos los derrotamos y acabamos con ellos. Esa es una historia más conocida.

—Bueno, ciertamente suena más a ustedes.

—No éramos unos completos brutos como te gusta pensar. También sabíamos distinguir lo bello de lo común— una vez más miraba al fuego— de lo contrario nunca me habría fijado en ti.

¿Era mi imaginación o había recibido un cumplido de Vegeta? De la sorpresa no supe qué contestar. He aquí al único que sabía enmudecer a Bulma Briefs.

—Pues… ehm… así que solías dormir en descampado… ehm…

—Es común para un guerrero no gozar de privilegios cuando realiza una misión. Si bien nos iba, dormíamos en las naves, cuando no… había que sobrellevarlo.

—Yo amo tanto mi cama que no creo poder hacer un buen papel como guerrera, ja ja ja— una frase boba, pero es que su comentario aún me tenía de nervios y él no me dio tiempo a sobreponerme.

—De haber nacido saiyajin serías fuerte— sus ojos carbón se clavaron en los míos como imanes poderosos. En ellos ocurrió un fugitivo chispazo que jamás había visto antes, no sabría clasificar ese centello, pero si supe cómo me saturó de una sensación candente y trepidante. Tiempo más adelante lo reconocí como enorgullecimiento velado.

—Sí… bueno… probablemente…— sólo espero que lo rojo de mis mejillas se confundiese con el calor que me producía la fogata. Sería que él tampoco estaba habituado a verme inquietada tan fácilmente, por lo que soltó un ligero chasquido.

Ese era por definitivo el momento más romántico entre nosotros dos. Las estrellas, la oscuridad, el tenue resplandor del fuego, los dos… igual y simplemente intentaba animarme un poco, pero a mí no me importó la razón, bien podía acostumbrarme a este nuevo Vegeta.

Un nuevo Vegeta… ciertamente el tiempo lo había cambiado. No sólo en sus objetivos sino también en sus hábitos y su forma de actuar. Si antes su postura era firme y recta a la hora de hablar como una imponente atalaya, ahora se ladeaba recargándose sobre un pie o contra la pared; si antes alzaba la barbilla con superioridad, ahora lo hacía sólo para mostrar una suave sonrisa socarrona; si solía cruzar los brazos, pronto jugaba con los bolsillos o posaba una mano sobre su cadera; ya no irrumpía en los cuartos, si no que se deslizaba como fantasma por la casa; no era la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada, ahora sus caricias eran más tiernas y delicadas.  
Cinco años en compañía de una familia que le apreciaba no pasaban en balde cuando toda su vida lo más cercano que había convivido con alguien era con dos congéneres súbditos a quienes por su rango calificaba como inferiores, siendo que no estaba con ellos por elección sino por mera supervivencia.

La cafetera aspiró la última bocanada de agua y en una explosión de sonido, al volatilizarse el vapor, se escurrieron a través del filtro varias gotas oscuras, añadiendo la dosis final de cafeína a la taza conmemorativa del 45 aniversario de la compañía.

Añado media cucharada de azúcar a la tercera taza de la mañana. Paulatinamente ha aclarado el día que minutos atrás saludaba recién al sol de otoño. La claridad no me ha traído paz, sólo da énfasis a mis nublados pensamientos y se ríe de la penumbra que amalgama mi tristeza, esa desazón que comenzó hace tres días.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Trunks, Vegeta— no hubo necesidad de recordar el número. Él puede contar perfectamente y sé que lleva registro de las estaciones que se han sucedido desde el Torneo de Cell. Años de paz que no necesariamente significan tranquilidad. —Mamá y yo le hemos organizado una fiesta. Ya sé que para ti no es importante esta costumbre y hasta parecerá locura, no hace falta poner esa cara de hastío. Trunks ha preguntado por ti, quiere que estés con él ese día.

Antes de que me des una negativa rotunda, escucha. Es un evento sencillo, diría que casi familiar. Me he tenido que limitar a no llenar la casa de niños, así que no será escandalosa. También mamá tuvo que reducir sus iniciativas. De ser por ella la fiesta sería un zoológico y un circo juntos. Piensa que es un momento importante para Trunks. No le rompas sus ilusiones. Quiere verte ese día. Así que, ¿asistirás?

—¿Tengo otra opción? Veo que lo tienes todo bien planeado—dijo sumamente burlón.

—Puedes estar seguro. Y no olvides darle el regalo que he marcado con tu nombre— él hizo ademán de rezongarme algo pero lo detuve antes de que incluso abriera la boca— es lo único que debes hacer, Vegeta. Eso y pasearte por la fiesta al menos una hora, en lo que se parte el pastel. Creo que no es algo ni difícil ni humillante para un saiyajin.  
Antes de que decidiese echarse para atrás abandoné el comedor y salí a una cita de trabajo. En la tarde me encargaría de comprar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Esta vez no me inflé de esperanzas, como había hecho en años anteriores, de que el hombre decidiera aparecer en el evento por su propia cuenta. Le solté las condiciones luego de recordar la carita entusiasmada de Trunks entre aspavientos y sonrisas preguntando si su papá podía acompañarlo. La fiesta anterior fue un desastre al respecto. En todo el día _su padre_ ni se dignó a felicitarlo. Sólo balbuceó algo sobre_tonterías terrícolas_.

Esta vez, cumplió con su palabra y asistió. ¡Pero más le habría valido no hacerlo! y yo me habría ahorrado una demanda por intento de homicidio al payaso. Bueno, ¡qué podía esperarse de un saiyajin atascado en una fiesta infantil! Al pobre iluso de _Burbujita_ se le ocurrió mofarse de Vegeta y no contento con ello siguió remedándolo por unos buenos quince minutos, los suficientes para acabar con su paciencia. Habría sido una escena graciosa si no supiera yo de lo que es capaz Vegeta. Los niños dejaron las risas cuando se dieron cuenta de que la escena del padre de Trunks golpeando a _Burbujita_ no era una broma y que en realidad el payaso corría peligro. Lo que iniciaba como una fiesta alegre y especial se volvió griterío y lloradera por todas partes.

Aún tengo en la mente lo desdichado y decepcionado que estaba mi pequeño cuando todo terminó, cuando pude encontrarme con él después de llevar a la sala de Urgencias del hospital a una reventada burbuja y de entrevistarme con el alguacil. Y el muy desgraciado de Vegeta todavía se atrevió a mirarme y reprocharme un: "¿Contenta, ahora?" ¡Ahh, qué ganas de matarlo yo a él tenía en ese momento! Pero el único que habría terminado perdiendo sería Trunks quien, a pesar de todo, quiere demasiado al bruto de su padre.

¡Cómo explicar lo que vino después! Si le arruinó el día más importante del año a mi hijo, está claro que no me iba a quedar callada, tanto así como que me llamo Bulma Briefs. No bien acosté al pequeño lo busqué para que tuviéramos una charla. ¡Hombre! Comprendía que se pudiera haber desesperado, entiendo su naturaleza violenta, ¡pero qué acaso nadie le había explicado lo que era el control de impulsos! Pues si él no lo hacía, yo tampoco tenía por qué controlarlos. Yo y mi bendito carácter explosivo… le dije lo que pensaba de él y de cómo había lastimado a Trunks, le retiré todo privilegio que podía vedarle por vivir en mi hogar, al ver su indiferencia lo insulté y le dije hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Él me regresó dos o tres gritos, pero tampoco era ajeno al metidón de pata que había hecho. Esta charla poco tenía de diálogo y mucho de dinamita. Ambos estábamos caldeados y tal vez dijimos más de lo que debíamos. Al final el portazo acabó con ella y me dirigí a _mi_ habitación.  
Sobra decir que yo estaba hecha una furia. Me ayudaron los ejercicios de las sesiones de yoga y relajamiento que cierta vez tomé. Una vez más calmada, sopesé el asunto y me dije que no era nada que no pudiera remediarse. Ya mañana hablaría con él más civilizadamente. Tomé una ducha caliente, me vestí la pijama y me preparé con una píldora para dormir.

Al día siguiente él pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cámara de gravedad. Eran muchas horas más del tiempo habitual últimamente, pues ya no entrenaba ni todos los días ni a todas horas. Sospecho que lo hizo para no toparse conmigo, previendo que yo siguiera furibunda. Mis padres habían llevado a Trunks a un parque de diversiones para quitarle el mal sabor de boca de ayer, yo los había acompañado sólo las primeras horas. Hacía media hora que me había reunido con mi abogado para revisar juntos los aspectos legales del incidente. Ahora, tenía en mente la imagen de cierto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos análogos.  
Sentada en una de las salas de estar de la casa adyacentes a la cocina, lo escuché entrar por la puerta trasera de la misma. El sonido de la vajilla y del horno de microondas inundaba el silencio sepulcral de las habitaciones. Quise esperar a que terminara con su comida tardía, suponiendo que lo encontraría de mejor humor si se saciaba a si lo interrumpía en su casi religioso hábito. Debió sentir mi presencia porque deliberadamente escogió salir por la puerta que no daba al salón. Sin embargo, ignorarme no era una opción. Lo seguí por el corredor cuyo final eran las escaleras al segundo piso. Viendo mi insistencia él se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ahora qué mujer!

—Sólo quería hablar contigo, harías bien con no evitar lo inevitable.

—No tengo nada más que conversar —su playera gris de manga larga denotaba una ardua ejercitación por las gruesas manchas de sudor. Su cabello estaba igualmente empapado.

—Pues que pena, porque yo sí— él, sordo a mis palabras, regresó a su rumbo— sólo serán unos minutos Vegeta, ya no más recriminaciones —y como si nada siguió caminando por el pasillo. —Sólo lo haces más difícil. ¿Qué no te das cuenta cuando te has equivocado? ¿No podrías simplemente aceptar lo que has hecho y pedir disculpas?

Tuve que perseguirlo mientras subía las escaleras. Los tacones de mis zapatos, los cuales había calzado para la cita con el abogado, retumbaban pesados en los escalones de loza. Él sólo dejó ir un murmullo despectivo. —Claro, no más recriminaciones.

Como siempre, aclarar las cosas iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
—Acabo de hablar con mi abogado, Vegeta, quien resulta ser también el tuyo. De no ser por sus habilidades jurídicas hoy mismo estarías en la comisaría con una orden de arresto en tu espalda.

—Como si les dejara arrestarme— no se detuvo.

—Sé que no los dejarías, y precisamente por ello quiero hablar contigo, entonces te convertirías en un fugitivo de la ley y la que tendría que enfrentar los cargos sería yo. Hay muchas personas a quienes les gustaría que la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula se las viera con la ley y no sería tan fácil salir de este asunto sin que los medios se enterasen o sin repercusiones legales para la compañía.

Nos dirigíamos a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes que llegaba a ocupar Vegeta en estas ocasiones.

—Él se lo merecía— dijo escuetamente, excusándose.

—Ese es exactamente el punto, Vegeta. Nadie se merece eso. Aquí no funciona la ley del más fuerte y no porque lo seas todas tus acciones se verán libres de consecuencias. Si quieres vivir en paz en la Tierra tienes que aprender a tomar en cuenta el sistema legal regente. Hasta la fecha, la influencia de la Corporación ha podido remediar varios altercados que te conciernen pero quiero que entiendas que no eres impune.  
Entró a la recámara pulsando uno de los botones que activaban las puertas corredizas y ni se inmutó en verificar si yo lo había seguido dentro o no. Dándome la espalda se desvistió la camiseta y la arrojó en un rincón del amplio dormitorio modernista. ¡Vaya con este saiya descortés!

—¡Te estoy hablando, Vegeta, al menos voltea a verme!

—Voy a tomar un baño, mujer, no molestes— dijo él en tono grave.

—¡Todavía después de que resuelvo tus estupideces te atreves a mandarme a volar?

—¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!—dijo girando la cabeza altivamente hacia mí con una mirada penetrante. Entonces cruzó la abertura circular sin puerta del baño y giró en el recoveco hacia dentro.

¡Quién se creía para dejarme hablando sola! Enfurecida entré yo misma en el baño —¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir: yo no te lo pedí? —abrió la llave de la ducha de cristal y se metió en ella— ¡Claro que no me lo has pedido, sólo eso faltaba! Pero a pesar de que seas demasiado soberbio como para pedir ayuda, lo hago, ¿y sabes por qué?— me detuve, él se enjabonaba con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, irritado. No me contestó. —porque no soy tan cabrona como para dejarte solo cuando lo necesitas —sabía que esto no le iba a gustar, escuchar que él "necesitaba" ayuda— pero me pongo a pensar si tú puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta y preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú mismo de vez en cuando. No todo se trata de ti. También lo que haces nos afecta a nosotros… a tu hijo y a mí.

El rumor del chorro de agua fue lo único que se escuchó. Yo caminé exasperada de ida y de vuelta.

—¿Tú crees que a Trunks no le duele ver que sus amigos te tienen miedo; no crees que le gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, verte más seguido en casa? No te pido que seas el mejor padre del mundo, sólo te pido que seas un padre para él.

Se quedó quieto un instante y cerró la llave del agua —Lo quiere él o lo quieres tú, mujer. —Molesto salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla limpia del estante de blancos, se tapó la cintura y dejando una estela de gotas en el piso caminó de vuelta a la habitación, pasando a unos centímetros de mí.

—¡Qué hay de malo con que yo también lo quiera, Vegeta! No creo que sea malo desear que tu pareja demuestre cariño y preocupación alguna vez. Pero imagino que eso es algo que tú no puedes comprender, saiyajin desalmado. — lo seguí de vuelta. Al parecer la conversación volvía a salirse de los límites de… eso, una conversación. Traté de calmarme.  
— ¿Siquiera te preocupa lo que Trunks o yo lleguemos a pensar de ti?—dije con verdadera curiosidad. ¿Podía ser realmente tan insensible?, ¿cómo veía su relación conmigo o con su hijo?

Él se vestía ajeno a mí, sacando la poca ropa limpia del clóset que había trasladado ayer, tirándola sobre la cama.

—Te hice una pregunta.

Él impacientado cerró de un portazo el clóset— Si quieres escuchar la verdad mujer, me importa un carajo. —Yo resoplé habituada a sus contestaciones ásperas cuando no quería seguir discutiendo un tema.  
—Bueno, pues debería empezarte a preocupar. Si tienes pensado seguir conviviendo con nosotros, Vegeta, con tu familia, —porque ese es el papel que indeliberadamente nos has dado— ayudaría que te mostrases más atento con nosotros; que dejaras de tratarnos como muebles; que dejaras de ignorarme, al parecer sólo existo para ti cuando quieres sexo o algún beneficio de la compañía. Lo creas o no, no sólo por tu cara mona voy a seguir soportando tus malos tratos.

Ahora estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, calzándose unas botas. Yo lo miré fijamente, algo dolida— Sabes, podrías intentar cambiar—dije lentamente, persuasiva— por nosotros— él me regresó una mirada muy extraña, como desconocedora.

—Me refiero a que ya son bastantes años viviendo en la Tierra, ya no eres un extraterrestre, podrías comenzar a comportarte más humano. Nadie que conocieras antes te va a ver ahora, ya no hay necesidad de aparentar frialdad o de infundir temor. Pero me llego a preguntar si realmente está en ti cambiar o si de verdad no te importamos. —Y ahí podía sentir una espinita que yo no me había podido sacar —sabes, nunca me has dicho que nos quieres o que te importamos. — Suspiré abatida, mis últimas palabras suaves y renuentes, ¿debería hacerlo o no? ¿Convendría callarme? En este punto ya no podía. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. —Dime, ¿me amas?

Por unos segundos su mirada se posó en la mía, su talante incrédulo. Yo quería penetrarlo, sortear sus profundidades y enterarme de lo que pensaba. Mis ojos eran casi suplicantes. Supongo que eso fue lo que lo descolocó y lo que hizo que explotara intempestivamente.

—Mujer necia. Yo no voy a cambiar tan fácilmente. ¿No te ha quedado claro?

—A quién tratas de convencer, Vegeta, a mí o a ti— él simplemente se me quedó mirando casi sin pestañear y dijo pausadamente.

—¡No tengo por qué convencer a nadie! Hay un límite para lo que puede cambiar una persona, y yo ya lo topé .

—Eso me suena a excusa, Vegeta, no será que-

—Pues te convendría aceptarlo, mujer —algo en su tono de voz pudo más que cualquier intimidación o insulto— …porque sigo siendo el mismo orgulloso y solitario que siempre fui.

Se abalanzó fuera del dormitorio por la ventana y ahí quedamos sólo yo y una ráfaga de viento que hacía revolotear la cortina y la cual me hizo tiritar… o fueron sus palabras las causantes, no lo supe.

Me acomodo la bata de algodón que me cubre del fresco de noviembre. Juego doblando y desdoblando una servilleta mientras mi mente se arremolina en torno a estos recuerdos, con una mano soportando la barbilla y una faz aburrida y apesadumbrada. A la hora de la comida regresarán mis padres junto con Trunks. Salieron al centro comercial de compras, para apilar aún más regalos en la habitación del pequeño. Me pregunto si algún día terminará de abrirlos todos. ¿Lo estaré malcriando con tantos mimos? Mis padres hicieron lo mismo conmigo, me dieron todo lo que ellos no tuvieron de niños, y la verdad no creo que haya sido mayor problema. De acuerdo, suelo ser caprichosa, pero eso no me impide ser generosa. Al menos no lo soy tanto como cierto príncipe del espacio.  
Dónde estaría él ahora. La de ayer había sido la discusión más profunda en los últimos años. Discusiones siempre había pero no versaban más allá del intento de que me acompañase a alguna cena o que cuidase a Trunks por un día. No han pasado más que unas horas y ya extraño su estúpida cínica sonrisa y sus labios agresivos sobre los míos, ¡si seré masoquista! Pero qué le voy a hacer, dicen que el amor es ciego… y sordo y manco. Una lágrima vagabunda resbala por mi mejilla. ¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene una herida de este tamaño, hay algún remedio para el corazón roto?

Y es que, qué se espera de una contestación como la suya, si no es un corazón roto. Me ha dejado muda y con los sentimientos escocidos. Me siento decepcionada, utilizada, rota. Tonta de mí que lo ha cuestionado si ya sabía que a esa pregunta podía no responder… pero lo ha hecho, no con palabras al menos. Agacho la cabeza y la escondo entre mis brazos. Qué bueno que no hay nadie en casa para que no me vean así, no tengo que fingir valor o un temple de acero, ni siquiera indiferencia. Esta vez me ha llegado al alma.

Así permanezco unos minutos, pero las ansias me impiden dormitar. Necesito hacer algo y dejar de meditar en el asunto. Me levanto para preparar algo de desayunar. La verdad tengo un hueco en el estómago pero no hambre, ni antojo de nada. Al menos me distraeré un poco si me obligo a comer. Abro la alacena y varios cajones más. Cereal, panqués, fruta, jugo, nada me apetece. Abro un último cajón y entre varias cosas me encuentro con la cajetilla de cigarros de mi padre, originales y sin filtro, la que usa cuando migra sus proyectos del laboratorio a la cocina. Curiosamente los veo y es como si me hubiese topado con una caja de chocolates finos. Probarlos me atrae más que nada y eso que nunca he sido fumadora, ni siquiera ocasional. La tomo entre mis dedos y vuelvo a la mesa. Nunca digas que jamás harás algo porque cuando menos te lo esperas te encuentras enredada entre la evidencia.

El primer humo penetra mis pulmones y una sensación caliente y agria me colma. La nicotina permeándose en mis venas. Al poco tiempo me siento relajada y la mente se distrae con el vaivén de mi mano y el rítmico exhalar del humo. Tanto así que no me doy cuenta que por la ventana un rostro se asoma taciturno y me mira fijamente. Al toparme con él suelto un hipo y me atraganto con el humo, el cual me pica garganta y nariz. Él entra reticente y sin quererlo deja abierta la puerta unos segundos, colándose el fresco del día por ella. No lo veo, pero siento su mirada recelosa en la nuca y una voz grave y rasposa me envuelve.

—Estás fumando…

—Eso hago…

Todo un día y un infarto lejos y lo primero que se le ocurre es resaltar el único vicio que había evitado yo. El silencio regresa. Ninguno de los dos sabe ya cómo romperlo. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿No te has dado cuenta que fumo por culpa tuya? ¿Qué significa esa nota junto a mi cama? Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir, nada realmente adecuado. Viro para verlo y me llevo la sorpresa de que sus ropas están en perfecto estado, limpias y pulcras. Por lo visto no ha dado uno de sus típicos paseos. Me sorprende aún más que él permanezca junto a la mesa y sea el primero en hablar.

—Hoy salí temprano. —Yo simplemente lo observo sin saber cómo reaccionar —Fui por algo para el niño.

Entonces, sí que tengo la mente en blanco. ¿A qué se refiere; se tratará acaso de un regalo? No veo nada en sus manos, ni bolsas, ni cajas.

—¿Dónde está?— me pregunta y espera mi respuesta unos segundos.

—…salió con mis papás, no tarda.

—Hmmm

El cigarro se consumió en el cenicero y mis manos ya no saben qué hacer sin una distracción. Busco mi cabello y lo cepillo inconscientemente.

—Pues sí…— balbuceo sin nada más que decir.  
Él atraviesa la habitación hacia la salida que da al corredor, pero antes de irse se detiene.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?— dice llanamente.  
Torno la cabeza hacia él para verlo a los ojos. Es una pregunta muy sencilla pero con un significado oculto. Mi mano se detiene en mi sien.

—Pues… nada, realmente no tengo planeado nada.

—Quiero que comamos juntos— me suelta repentinamente.

—Tú… ¿qué?— digo en tono medio bobo.

—Quiero que comamos juntos. No aquí, fuera. Prepara algo de comer, voy a llevarte a un sitio. —Sale de la cocina.

¿No podrá dejarme más perpleja? No sé por qué, pero hago lo que me pide. Comando a un robot doméstico para que prepare la comida y, mientras, me dirijo a la recámara a cambiarme la ropa a una más abrigada. Él no está cerca. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Al terminar hago una llamada a mis padres para avisarles que no estaré cuando regresen. Según mi madre, todo va perfecto con las compras. Suena emocionada, así que cuando me vea seguro me enseñará todo lo que adquirieron. Bajo a la cocina y sobre la mesa veo una canasta llena de comida y bebida suficiente para dos personas, bueno, para una humana y un saiyajin. 

Él espera fuera de la cocina, en el patio. Me dirijo hacia él. Al verme no dice nada pero saca algo de su bolsillo y al segundo siguiente hay un automóvil desencapsulado. Y pensar que lo único que no hice en la mañana fue revisar si estaban todos los coches-cápsula en su estuche. Pero era ilógico, él siempre volaba.

La distancia del lugar al que vamos no es mucha, pero el camino es intricado y escondido. Llegamos a las faldas de una montaña cercana a la Capital rodeada por campos de hierba perenne. Yo no conocía este sitio. Supongo que lo habrá encontrado él en uno de sus viajes al vuelo. El claro donde aterrizamos es amplio y rodeado de pinos. En una pequeña elevación del terreno donde la vista es amena encuentra él un tronco caído y ahí se instala. Poso la canasta sobre el suelo y saco dos latas de bebidas y le ofrezco una. Él la recibe pero la olvida a un lado suyo. 

Ni él ni yo hemos roto la monotonía presente desde el recorrido en automóvil. El día es fresco pero aún se asoma el sol que calienta tenuemente. En este paraje los pájaros trinan y el murmullo de agua cercana nos alcanza.

—Eres parte mía. —dice él de la nada.

—¿Cómo?— interrogo yo sentada en el rugoso tronco.

—_Choc mal 'oi_ significa algo así como "eres parte mía". —Me quedo quieta unos segundos y él continua con su explicación— No hay una traducción exacta pero es lo más cercano a la frase terrícola "te quiero" o "te amo"—él cambia de posición inquieto, no tartamudea pero se nota que le cuesta trabajo decir lo que tiene pensado.

—Ayer no pretendí lastimarte de forma alguna.

Quiero voltear a verlo pero no me atrevo, tal vez por miedo a que descubra la verdad reflejada en mi rostro, que me ha lastimado demasiado, que no paré de llorar por él.

—Te lo escribí porque no supe expresar de otra forma lo que quería que supieras, que al ser parte mía te reconozco como algo inherente a mi ser. No es una simple pertenencia, es algo más. Algo indispensable para mí y para mi descendencia. Eres componente de mi todo, mi vida se une a la tuya en el deber, la protección, el día a día… yo… creía que de cierta forma ya lo sabías.

Este punto podría bien considerarse como un reclamo pero no era para mí, más bien para él. Sí, yo lo sabía. El decía constantemente que yo era "su mujer", pero eso sonaba más a posesión, al macho alfa marcando dominio sobre una hembra, exigiendo sus derechos. Eso sonaba más a un saiyajin instintivo. Pero cómo quería él que yo supiera a ciencia cierta que me amaba. Lo sabía, claro, pero no es lo mismo saber algo por intuición a saberlo porque te lo han dicho y no paran de repetirlo. Por Kami, aquí me encontraba con que hoy me lo decía, a su manera, como él conocía, pero me lo decía sin lugar a dudas.

—Lo sé, Vegeta, lo sé. Sólo que a veces me gustaría escucharte decirlo más seguido, demostrarlo con un gesto, una caricia, una palabra. Tú también debes saber que te amo, mucho más de lo que creí poder amar a un hombre, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aunque las más de las veces me den ganas de ahorcarte, sabes que lo que siento por ti es mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

El asintió con un leve gruñido. Entonces volteó a verme a los ojos, con una intensidad que jamás creí capaz en él, con una mirada que distaba mucho de aquella de orgullo que tanto me hacía suspirar, era más que eso, elevada a una potencia inimaginable. En sus ojos ónix pude ver todo lo que sus palabras y acciones callaban. No era mentira, casi podía tocarlo.  
—No escucharás seguido de mí esa frase terrícola que tanto anhelas. Pero hoy puedo decirte esto:_Choc mal 'oi_. Un saiyajin lo dice una sola vez en su vida y a partir de entonces se mantiene firme a esa palabra, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Por esas palabras un saiyajin es capaz de enfrentar demonios y razas enteras. Quiero que lo sepas, Bulma, eres parte mía.

No pude soportarlo más… otra lágrima se me escapó, pero esta vez de alegría, de alivio, de amor.

—Y tú eres parte mía, Vegeta, _Choc mal 'oi_.

Lo abracé como no lo había hecho en todos estos años y él me lo permitió, así permanecimos los dos. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, mis manos afianzándolo para mí, marcándolo como mío. Él puso la suya contrastablemente sobre mi piel clara y me dio un ligero beso en la mano, sellando el intercambio de sentimientos y palabras.

Después me enteraría yo que lo que fue a buscar esa mañana yacía en la recámara de Trunks, oculto entre su pila de regalos. Un curioso trozo de metal extraterrestre, único y bello por su rareza, altamente maleable, el cual al contacto obtenía cualquier forma y color que su dueño desease. Lo había adquirido en su último viaje al espacio, lo único por lo que había valido la pena ese éxodo. Era la mayor riqueza material que había poseído en los últimos veinte años, y ahora pertenecía a su heredero, la mayor riqueza que consideraría suya en los próximos diez años.


End file.
